The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector assemblies.
Card edge connectors are used in various system applications. For example, card edge connectors are typically mounted to a host circuit board. The card edge connectors include card slots for receiving a card edge of a circuit card. The circuit card includes electrical components thereon, such as memory, processors and the like forming electrical circuits and interacting with the host circuit board. The card edge connectors are designed for supporting the stand-alone pluggable modules.
However, known card edge connectors are not without disadvantages. For instance, guidance of mating the circuit cards with the card edge connectors may be difficult. For example, the guidance may be performed by a guide module remote from the card edge connector. The guide module may have a dimensional relationship with a chassis or other structure that holds the host circuit board and the dimensional relationship may accumulate several tolerances in the stack-up of the components, leading to misalignment or the need for large gatherability, leading to larger components mounted on the host circuit board. Additionally, the card edge connectors may be subjected to stresses and strains during mating or when mated with the circuit card, which may damage or break the soldered connections between the contacts of the card edge connector and the host circuit board.
A need remains for a card edge connector assembly that may be mated with circuit cards in a reliable manner.